


捡网球

by aumiles



Series: I want this in my life [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumiles/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: 像和自说自话的人一起头脑风暴  我讨厌这样捡网球





	捡网球

没有情伤或者要逃离蜘蛛网般的陷阱 只是这天气让他想起那天的出游和并肩

时长三年的自我放逐就是这样开始的 

她真正爱上他的时候 是当她突然意识到那正是他的瑕疵的时候

当黄灯变成绿灯的时候 请停止甜言蜜语

注意力 创造力 吸引力

那些无偿加班到12点的女孩子们是向谁诉苦的呢?

最近 你在早高峰的地铁上读着什么小说或者学科史呢？

听着耳机里传来的间断安慰声 他又沉沉睡去 还发了个与梦想无关的梦

请病假不去上班 因为我真的有很想学的东西 比如呼吸 比如社交 比如非自杀性自我伤害识别与矫正方法

音量调大到鼓膜感受到心跳的错失 听的是晚安童话啊 深夜中想要暖洋洋地讨厌起你

嘴唇的皱褶起床后变得很奇怪 会不会亲吻了什么满怀爱意的蜗牛王子？

我不觉得我的气质有那么浅显和苦涩 能够用来被搭讪和一见钟情

人类进化出了在没人看到的时刻也能流泪的技能 以及极淡化的泪线

语言是两条交织的线 没有词汇上的沟通 像悬挂的圣诞玻璃灯 透明般很有趣

在空气的缝隙里 攫取一丝丝甜蜜 原来嗅觉每一秒只有一个主题

养成系职工：每天都在学习在进步，温热起来的璞玉或者石头

心术不正的人只是用金钱满足虚幻的威严 根本没有爱惜教育他 这样毁坏他的年少之美  
哪里有脸说自己受骗 哪里有脸说喜欢他 应该被抓起来严惩才对 那孩子做错什么 包养是爱

阳光下 阴影里 谁正在使用恶意？谁又在被我的无知伤害？

一个许美静式唱腔的男孩子 让我看见午后的阳光 无论何时 

专心的时候总叫人拿来布条蒙上他的眼 笑起来却软化掉握紧的拳头

跪地为奴，起身为友 奴或者友 我都不需要

先验的条件 法律文书中无需阐释 怎样也不能游刃有余那种语言风格 因为他需要哲学读本

女朋友 妻子 孩子 后代基因的赋予者 冷酷的姐姐 亲情维系的妹妹 她不适合做他的任何人

紧贴着你的颈动脉呼吸 感觉你已经是他的生命

The oyster is on my plate 

能迅速被人体吸收，并能在人体内保留较长时间。适合于运动后使用。

Duet cover solo 

这不是悬崖撒手 这是系好牵引绳后放你去开拓

真正的诗人，言简意赅 有人对着文字说 我爱你啊

低效社交 did you take pleasure from it？ Or just how you consider life？

What is wrong with 消费主义？ 我付出无所谓的金钱换来你的目光和鄙夷

居然还没有冬至 我记得都已经过了小寒了 起码认同我 小雪早在身后

进入相亲市场就等同于你已经接受了自己是滞销/打折/清仓/临期/过季/n手品了

自我定值就是这样 初中时候就被全教室男生教导不要假装清高了

在屋顶放飞荧光毛绒气球 笑话她的虚荣和自我规制出的莽撞型温柔

夜凉中沙沙的吉他声 弹唱转而为女声 原来是一个人在假装情侣

鼻腔里的粘液变成了和雾霭一个灰度的蓝色

新闻媒体无论何时都缺少愿意博出位的替罪羊

发梦 立志 然后顺理成章地成功 学好日语 可以欣赏和攫取晦涩日本审美音乐，研究其嘶吼变态又煽情的歌词

去日本玩的时候安静如鸡假装外地孩子 被好心的有女友的小哥和大妈关照 赠送糖果

内心的花园的钥匙 嗯 当然不能交给任何人 暂时保管也不行 送到了门口就请回吧

流连不已的都只是梦境 看见瞳孔里跑过的那只兔子了吧？

下次吗？怎样都不能确定到那时的心情呢

看到自己的名字被写在祝贺板才觉得这不男不女的名字多难听

失物拍卖处 对不起 这次虐待你了 下次不会那么坏

居住在令人极端不适的国家 忘记了朋友研究出的周围安定力量法则

感受到了孤独的人自认为就自然拥有了兴趣爱好和个性取向

一味想着要进入和压迫别人身体的人都很无趣

初恋比不上语言入门书 虽然会被抛掉和被嘲笑

我们怀疑你与一起上班迟到案有关 请拿起你正看得满脸笑容的anan杂志跟我们走一趟

他会嫌我太嗲吗？太不嗲吗？装软吗？太真实的不安吗？如果我模仿他，他会喜欢我吗？如果他讨厌自己呢？

是她发问太蜿蜒还是直白 那些男孩子们好像并不想给出一个答案 十句回一句吗？  
总是被当成一个活人而已的倾诉对象 好过墙壁 等同于看诊机器人 我讨厌这样夹着球拍弯腰捡网球


End file.
